1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly to a display device with grounded light sources positioned in a receptacle formed of an insulating material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A display device (LCD), which is one of the most widely used types of flat panel displays (FPDs), includes a display panel having two substrates on which electrodes are formed, and having a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two substrates. In such a display device, liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer are rearranged in accordance with voltages being applied to the electrodes, and thus the amount of light passing through the liquid crystal layer is adjusted to display an image.
Since the display device itself is non-radiative, it can be provided with a backlight assembly including a light source used as a luminous element in displaying an image. The backlight assembly emits light from the rear of the display panel, and operates as a surface light source uniformly illuminating the whole display panel. Such backlight assemblies are classified into a direct downward type backlight assembly and an edge type backlight assembly in accordance with the position of the light source.
Recently, has attempts have been made to develop a display device with components having simple construction so as to facilitate manufacturing of the display device and reduce the manufacturing cost.
Particularly, in order to achieve efficient assembly and to reduce the manufacturing cost, it is desired to simplify the structure of the upper receptacle, the intermediate frame, and the lower receptacle which form the frame of the display device and accommodate various kinds of components therein.
Accordingly, a molding method has been developed to form the lower receptacle for accommodating components such as light sources, a diffusion plate, and the like. The lower receptacle is made by molding from an insulating material. Therefore, the electrically insulative lower receptacle cannot by itself serve as a grounding structure for providing grounding to the light sources.